The Guardian of the Goddesses
by Bryan K
Summary: The guardian of the goddesses finally reveals himself...


Disclaimer: Oh! My Goddess is created by Kosuke Fujishima and other O!MG staff. I do not own Oh! My Goddess. All other characters created by the author.  
  
(Note: To those who read my other fanfic and wondered why I didn't want any reviews was because it was time for school and I knew I wouldn't go back online for a long time, so I wont and didn't have time to view them. Now, you can post. Sorry for misleading the readers. ü Enjoy my latest story to make up for it.)  
  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
"Get out of here!" said the small angel. "I'll be back!" the demon shouted running away into the darkness. The angel then retreated to the heavens, hoping the demon shall not return.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ah! now is the perfect time to go ahead with my plan!" the demon said, hiding somewhere in the trees, overlooking the temple of the goddesses. "Oh, I don't think so," a voice said. "What! Not you again, come out and we'll settle this!" the demon announced as she revealed herself within the temple grounds. The angel then materialized in front of her at a distance, carrying his sword and his shield. "You, little boy, are no match for me," the demon taunted. The angel remained silent, waiting for his opponent to strike first. The demon then charged at the angel, using only her fist to fight. As she approached him at high speed, he jumped just in time to escape her attack. Then angel positioned himself to counter-attack her from the air, but the demon managed to evade it and positioned herself to battle in mid-air.  
  
They both landed on opposite sides. The demon, spilling her blood to the ground, vanished with the agony of defeat. However, the angel was also at a loss. He fell to the ground, apparently injured from the battle. Yellow dust started spilling out of his left arm. "No.. cannot go yet.. I still have my... duties.. to.. fulfill..." He prayed, until he lost his consciousness from the loss of energy.  
  
The group, after a trip from a race, returned to their home, finding an injured boy on the ground. Keiichi and the others ran towards the injured boy. "He's still alive, We'd better take him inside," Urd said, going inside the temple with Skuld assisting. Keiichi was dumbfounded and worried. He looked at the ground, and found feathers from the angel's wings. "Belldandy, was that an... Belldandy sadly nodded, then replied, "Yes, that was an angel."  
  
  
  
The Guardian of the Goddesses  
Chapter 1 - "Destined to Meet"  
By Bryan King  
  
  
The sun fades, the moon comes.  
  
Everyone gathered at the dining room, eating silently. "Urd, how is he?" Belldandy asked worriedly. "He's going to be fine, but it seems that the wound he had was inflicted by a demon. And the demon could be," Urd replied. "MARA!" Skuld cursed. "But why were they fighting in the first place?" Keiichi asked. "We can only wait until he wakes up, then we can ask him," Urd said. After a few moments of silence, a figure stood at their door. "I'm sorry for causing trouble," the figure said. Everyone turned at the angel dressed what humans wear, and bandaged on his hand. "You shouldn't get up, you should rest," Belldandy suggested politely. "It's okay," he said smiling then sitting himself down. Belldandy stood up, excusing herself, then went to the kitchen. "What happened to you?" Skuld asked curiously. The boy remained silent. Belldandy then returned, bringing an extra meal for him. "You must eat to get your stamina back, Mr.." "I have no name, but you can call me Keith," he replied. Belldandy then placed his food in front of him. "Thank you for your hospitality," Keith said, bowing slightly. Belldandy smiled warmly. Skuld asked again, "What happened?" Keith began to eat, and complemented Belldandy's cooking. Belldandy blushed, then got back to Skuld's question. "Well, to make things simple, I was assigned to protect you goddesses from any harm that comes your way. They did had others to protect you but they were given a bigger task to handle, so I was assigned. Unfortunately, today's battle with Mara was a draw, and I got myself injured." Urd then asked, "You're so young to be assigned to this. Who assigned you to us? Kami-sama?" Keith replied, "I have no definite age. I am in a young angel in form but I am just a spirit. And the one who assigned me is classified." Skuld asked, "So, Keith-san," "No, just call me Keith," he said. Skuld rephrased her question then asked, "..Keith.. how long have you been assigned to this task? How come you never revealed yourself to us before?" Keith hesitated, the replied, "The demons have been, active for the past mortal year, so it's about a mortal year since I was assigned. I haven't revealed myself to you because I love you all and I don't want harm to come to all of you because of me." "Thank you, Keith, for protecting us over the year," Keiichi thanked him. "Yes, thank you for your help. Why don't you stay with us?" Belldandy suggested cheerfully. Keith was silent, but everyone agreed for him to stay. "Are you sure its okay? You might be harmed because of me." Everyone nodded. "Thank you, everyone." "No, thank you, Keith." Silence, then everyone resumed eating.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well, what do you think? R/R. :)  
(102002) 


End file.
